Lost and Found
by SydT99
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and lives in an abusive home. Ever since then she had changed for the worse. What happens when she meets a certain boy named Peeta mellark? Can he help her find that happiness that she once had? Or will she be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

I slowly drag myself out of bed as I see the sun starting to come up. I looked over to the clock that was right besides my bed and I saw that it was already 7:30 am. I quietly make my way to my sister, whose name is prim, and shook her lightly.

" Prim," I say quietly. " Come on get up, you need to get ready for school." She groaned and turned towards me with her eyes squinting from the brightness of the room. " Do I have too?" She croaks.

" I'm afraid so. I would let you stay here, but I don't want to leave you here alone with mom and the monster." I say. Prim looks up at me with full alert of her surroundings and I can see the fear in her eyes when she says, " Why can't we be a normal family?"

" I don't know," I sadly say as I tuck a strand of her behind her ear. " You might want to hurry, I don't want you here when he wakes up."

She sighs, " Okay Katniss." She sits up rubbing her eyes and then whispers, " Are you going to school too?"

I nod, " Of course, I wouldn't want to be here when I know I'm just gonna be tossed around like some doll." I stand up and begin walking towards the door, " Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes, and we can walk to bus stop together."

I walked back towards my room and began stripping down the clothes I had worn when the previous night. I looked in the mirror and saw the bruises that my mom's boyfriend has inflicted on me. I slowly graze over each bruise and I flinch in pain. My mind drifted towards the night that he had hit me for what felt like the millionth time.

" _Where the fuck were you? " He yelled as I walked inside the house._

 _" I-I was just out with Gale. We were just taking a walk." I stuttered in fear._

 _" I don't want you hanging around with him anymore! You hear me?!" He yelled as he grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the floor. I whimpered as he came closer and began kicking me in the stomach. " Do you fucking hear me Katniss!?" He hisses as crouches down. " y-yes." I say tears springing out of my eyes._

 _He then grabs my arm and picks me up and slams me against the wall._

 _" Go the your fucking room, you and your sister are such a disgrace . I don't want to see you for the rest of the night you hear me? Oh and you're not eating dinner." He says as he smirks._

I quickly snapped out of it and wiped the tears that had fallen with my hand and began getting dressed. I went over to my closet to see I had very few items to choose from, I was supposed to do laundry but he wouldn't let me. I finally picked out a blue sundress that I had gotten awhile ago and put my hair into a braid and made my way to mirror. I looked over the bruise that was on my arm and I sighed as I got a black cardigan so no one would see it. I quickly brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs to see Prim sitting on the couch.

" You ready?" I say. She jumps and puts a hand over her now fast paced heart. " Katniss you scared me, don't you ever do that again." She threatens. I throw my hands in surrender and softly laugh, " Okay Jeez. Come on let's go."

We walk to bus stop hand in hand and wait patiently for the bus to arrive. I turned toward Prim and say, " I hope you have a great day at school." She looks off into the distance and grins, " I always have a great day at school." She then looses her smile. " Its the part of the day where I'm away from him." She whispers. I crouched down so I was her size, " You should just be thankful he hasn't hit or anything just yet."

" But Katniss I've seen what he does to you, it hurts me to see you in pain." She wraps her arms around. I slowly bring my arms around her and say, " You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides I take this beatings to protect you." Prim then whispers into my ear, " Katniss I know you have gotten really depressed because of this. I've noticed you changed. I don't want to lose you. That's why I worry about you."

I look into her eyes with tears and say, " I'm just a little lost right now Prim. I'm trying to find that happiness that I had before. It's just that it's hard when you're in an abusive home. But I promise I'll try to get better for you, little duck." I gently kiss her forehead, and stand up as I get my stuff ready.

" I'll see you later prim okay?" I say looking back at her. " Meet me here after school, I don't want you going home by yourself."

" Okay Katniss." She says looking back at me. " Try to have a nice day today." She smiles softly at me.

I hesitantly nodded, " I will." I gave her a quick hug and faced the other way and walked towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katniss!" I hear my friend Finnick shout. I turn around and I see him and Johanna, my other friend, walking towards me. " Hey guys," I looked over to Finnick and smirk at him. " What are you doing here so early? You never come this early." I cross my arms awaiting his answer.

" I want to meet the new kid." He says with confidence. I look at him with curiosity, " What new kid?" He points to double doors and I see a tall, blonde haired boy with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. " His name is Peeta.." I stare at him for quite some time before I hear Finnick whisper in my ear. " You know it isn't nice to stare Katniss." I turn towards him and Johanna and stuttered, " I- I wasn't staring." Him and Johanna are both laughing very loud and as they do so, they attract attention of the remaining school.

" I think Katniss will make good friends with the new kid. " Johanna teases. "Well let's go find out." Finnick says as he grabs my hand and runs toward the new kid.

"Wait," I yell but before I can do anything he's right in front of us. He looks at me and back to Finnick before he says, " Um hi?"

" Hey my name is Finnick," Finnick shakes his hand. " Peeta right?" He nods, " Peeta Mellark." He looks over to me awaiting for me to say something.

I extend my arm out and say shyly, " I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." He shakes my hand slowly before saying, " I know." His eyes widen at what he just said, " I mean , everyone talks about you around here." He chuckles nervously.

I nod slowly as I decide whether or not to believe him. He seems like a sweet guy but I'm not sure. Although now that I look at him closely, he does look familiar. " Well, um I would love to chat more but I got to get class." He says quickly avoiding my eyes. " Yeah maybe we'll have classes together." I say. " Yeah maybe," he says. " Bye Katniss, Bye Finnick." And with that he leaves.

"Huh." Finnick crosses his arms. " He seems weird." I push him slightly laughing, " Its his first day cut him some slack." Finnick laughs and turns around and starts walking towards class. " You comin or what?" He looks back at me. I smile nodding and run to catch up with him.

" So Katniss.." He says cautiously. " Has anything bad happen since the last time." I sigh, " well you know Andrew is always doing something to hurt me or prim, but yeah nothing to serious though." Finnick stops walking and grabs my arms so that I'm looking at him. " Are you sure?" He searches my eyes for an answer. I smile lightly, " Yes, I would tell you other wise." I gave him a small quick hug before heading off to class.

I walk to first class of the day with is History. Even though it's not my best class, I find it interesting . I walk in to see Peeta siting right next to my desk reading a book. I walk slowly to my desk and say, " Hey I didn't know you were in this class."

He jumps startled, " Jeez Katniss, thanks for giving me a heart attack." He puts his hand over his heart as an exaggeration and I can't help laugh as I think back to this morning when I scared her. " Sorry," I mutter sitting next to him. " So where did you come from?"

" I actually was homeschooled since the fourth grade," he confesses. " It's been so long since I've been in a public school and I'm still trying to get used to the surroundings."

" I think you're going to like it here." I tell him. " I mean don't the people here seem amazing?" He looks at me, and says, " So far everyone's been pretty nice. But I think you're the first person to actually hold a conversation with me." He then looks down back to the

book he was reading. " I have the vibe that people may think I'm weird."

"Peeta," his name slips out. " You are far from weird. I think they just need to get to know you a little better."

" Really?" He says unexpectedly. I nod, " Really." After that he keeps to himself for the rest of period.

The rest of day goes by really quick surprisingly. I make my way out of the doors of the school and start walking towards the bus stop where I go to meet prim.

" Katniss!" Someone yells. " Hold up!" I hear again sounding closer before.

I turn around and gasp, " Peeta?"


End file.
